New York City Police Department (Earth-616)/Members
Below is a list of members of New York Police Department (Earth-616). __TOC__ Members * Captain Benson, ally of Fiery Mask (Jack Castle) * Pete Johnson, an undercover officer and an ally of the Human Torch (android) * Chief John Wilson Allen (Earth-616) Mr. Allen was a forensic officer who testified in the murder trial against Hector Ayala. Ann (Earth-616) During a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Ann and Sid found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away. Arnie (Earth-616) Arnie attended Captain Jean DeWolff's funeral with Detective Stanley Carter. Barry McCormick (Earth-616) Barry McCormick protected May Parker from Tokkots. Bernie (NYPD) (Earth-616) When Volstagg descended into the New York Subway without a token, Bernie and his partner tried to stop him, but Volstagg strode right through them, and a turnstyle, without slowing. Bert (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bert and Jack Brennan where talking about stop smoking. Later Jack was taken out by Scourge who want's to kill Flash Thompson. Scourge thought that Flash was Hobgoblin. Bill (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bill and Joe were helped by Spider-Man round up the animals released from the zoo by Dr. Octopus. Bill and his partner then followed a stolen car, driven by the man who tried to shoot Frederick Foswell. A short time later, Bill and his partner Chuck almost saw Stilt-Man coming out the Masked Marauder's helicopter. Bill and Irv were the first to notice that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island off the Coast of New York. Billy Neuhaus (Earth-616) Billy Neuhaus worked the evidence lock-up for the New Police Department. Burns (Earth-616) Burns allowed Spider-Man to go into the Alley and hunt down the Sewer Killer. Caitlin Leigh (Earth-616) Caitlin Leigh was Ozzy Clemons's former partner. Cartwright (NYPD) (Earth-616) Cartwright and his partner chased Spider-Man, who tried to lose them only to drive his Spider-Mobile into the Hudson River. Realizing what Spider-Man had done, the police figured he's either escaped or died and ended their chase. Cellanos (Earth-616) Officer Cellanos investigated a murder in the Russian commmunity of Brighton Beach. Chipowski (Earth-616) During the Spider-Island event, Chipowski worked with Carlie Cooper at the 18th Precint. Clancy (Earth-616) Clancy accompanied Terry Vance and Deadline Dawson to see the body of a suspected suicide and he told them that the victim was robbed of a diamond and believe that he was so distraught at losing his property he committed suicide as evident by the number of failed attempts Cruiser (Earth-616) Cruiser and Jack barely survived an encounter with the Juggernaut. Dan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Dan and his partner came across Bishop while he was being attacked by Eddie and another thug. D'Angelo (Earth-616) Lieutenant D'Angelo became captain when he inherited Jean DeWolff's command of the 14th Precint, following her death. He had a meeting with D.A. Tower and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who told them that the Sin-Eater worked as a test subject for R&D, experimenting a drug improved strength and endurance which caused him side effects of violence and mental instability. Thanks to Spider-Man's and Daredevil's help, he nevertheless managed to move the Sin-Eater from the precint to Ryker's Island, despite an angry lynching mob. Danny Walker (Earth-616) At the the 18th precint, Danny Walker asked Detective Alex Kurtz not to arrest Daredevil. Dave (NYPD) (Earth-616) Dave and Sam were among the few police officers who, thanks to Spider-Man's intervention, managed to arrest all the mobsters summoned by the Crime Master and the Green Goblin. One rainy night, while patrolling the streets, Dave offered a lift to the Thing, but he refused. Davis (Earth-616) Detective Davis was a scientific officer who testified in the murder trial against Hector Ayala. Delany (Earth-616) Delay intervened in the Forest Hills Gardens country club to arrest the Mauler. A few days later, Delany was rebuked by Nick Manolis for running the sirens when Bullseye was hiding into the Bizbo theatre. Delany and Manolis then arrested Melvin Potter in Alphabet City, whom they suspected to be the Lady Killer. Dooley (Earth-616) Dooley and his sergeant wanted to help Spider-Man, trapped under an exploded prison wall, but he eventually managed to pull himself from the rubble. Eagleson (Earth-616) Captain Eagleson gave Bishop the address of the person possessed by Mountjoy. Ed (Earth-616) Ed and his partner tried to stop Charles Gray while he was possessed by Lucifer, but they were easily defeated. A short time later, Ed and Fitz chased escaped convicts Rasko and Baldy Kolak until they were eventually defeated by Iron Man and the Mechanoid. Years later, Ed and Ralphie prevented Peter Parker from seeing his wife. Fagan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Detective Fagan arrived on the murder scene of Joe Flannagan in Times Square. Fitz (Earth-616) Fitz and Ed chased escaped convicts Rasko and Baldy Kolak until they were eventually defeated by Iron Man and the Mechanoid. Forbes (NYPD) (Earth-616) Agent Forbes was on duty during the stampede of Stegron and his dinosaurs in Manhattan . Fred (NYPD) (Earth-616) Alerted by a night-watchman, Fred and Sam came across the Hulk, but he didn't care to fight and just stomped right past them. A short time later, Fred and his partner were magically held by the [Strange (Earth-616)|Dr. Strange]]. George (NYPD) (Earth-616) George was alerted by a huge explosion with fire in progress on the Upper East Side. Gus (Earth-616) Gus was one of the policemen who arrived to help Spider-Man save Madame Web from the Juggernaut. Harry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Harry and Joe attempted to arrest the Sandman but, despite Spider-Man's intervention, the villain proved to be too much for them to handle and he escaped. Hart (Earth-616) When Capt. Hart found out that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island, off the Coast of New York, he sent a launch out to investigate his motives. Hayes (Earth-616) Hayes was among the six riot squads called in to defend New York, when an army of Trolls led by Ulik, invaded the city. He and his fellow officers held off the Trolls until Thor was able to defeat their leader and send them back whence they came. Higgins (Earth-616) Although he officially couldn't sanction his heroics, Lt. Higgins respected Spider-Man and prevented Captain Marsh from arresting him after the battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance. At the the 18th precint, he asked Detective Alex Kurtz not to arrest Daredevil. Hockney (Earth-616) Officer Hockney assisted a man who was supposedly robbed by the Ringer. Irv (Earth-616) Irv and his partner arrested Rocky Roberts and his two car-stealing partners, who were beating up Flash Thompson, dressed as Spider-Man. Irv and Bill were the first to notice that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island off the Coast of New York. Jenkins (Earth-616) In Times Square, Jenkins and his partner witnessed the Zombie taking away an unconscious Spider-Man. Johnson (Earth-616) While Daredevil was fighting against the Jester in Bedloe Island, a police helicopter arrived and Johnson fell out, but his life was saved dy Daredevil. However, since DD was wanted for the callous murder of Jonathan Powers, Johnson injected him with a sedative and took him into custody. Some time later, Johnson witnessed Thor helping the police against some nuclear-armed terrorists. Jones (Earth-616) Jones was among the six riot squads called in to defend New York, when an army of Trolls led by Ulik, invaded the city. He and his fellow officers held off the Trolls until Thor was able to defeat their leader and send them back whence they came. Kelso (Earth-616) Lieutenant Kelso was investigating about Juanita Sachs. After she was hospitalized in New Orleans, Kelso came to see her to exploit her criminal history. Kevins (Earth-616) Kevins was among the six riot squads called in to defend New York, when an army of Trolls led by Ulik, invaded the city. He and his fellow officers held off the Trolls until Thor was able to defeat their leader and send them back whence they came. Larry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Sergeant Larry was a corrupt policeman working for Lonnie Lincoln. He witnessed his boss offering a job to Cage. Larry was tricked by Cage into betraying Tombstone. Lonigan (Earth-616) During the Spider-Island event, Lonigan worked with Carlie Cooper at the 18th Precint. Len (Earth-616) Len witnessed the Cobra and Mr. Hyde fleeing from Daredevil. Lew (Earth-616) Lew entered a desolated barn in Haunted Hill seconds later Daredevil, the Cobra and Mr. Hyde left the place. Liebowitz (Earth-616) Officer Liebowitz used to patrol Hell's Kitchen. Luis Dominquez (Earth-616) Luis Dominquez and his partner, Ralph McElroy, were patrolling Harlem at around midnight. They happened upon an abandoned church which appeared to be the site of some sort of illegal discotheque. Upon further inspection, the officers found that they had stumbled upon a pagan ritual of the Innocents of God (Earth-616) and their leader Jeremiah. Jeremiah then used his powers on the police officers, turning them into smouldering piles of ash. Madison (NYPD) (Earth-616) Captain Madison ordered Detective Alex Kurtz to arrest Daredevil. Kurtz eventually decided to refuse. Mannheim (Earth-616) Captain Mannheim apologized to Mr. Murdock for the treatment received by visiting detectives Love and Detective Reznor. Marsh (Earth-616) Captain Marsh warned Spider-Man to keep his fights off the streets. After Spidey's battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance, he was about to arrest him, but he was suddenly stopped by the timely arrival of Lt. Higgins. Marty (NYPD) (Earth-616) Marty tried to follow Doctor Octopus as he left the Stark Enterprises Main Plant, but he was stopped cold as Doc Ock used the stolen Nullifier against the motor of his car. McDonald (Earth-616) McDonald was a rookie who was scared by Spider-Man. McGraw (Earth-616) McGraw tried to single handedly take the Submariner into custody, but backed down when Namor crushed his gun to dust. McMahon (Earth-616) McMahon saw Jimmy and Lonnie webbed up by Spider-Man. McNulty (Earth-616) McNulty was assisted by Carlie Cooper during the Spider-Island crisis. Mike (NYPD) (Earth-616) Mike and his partner arrested the Sandman, after he battled Spider-Man and the Human Torch. Many years later, he and Jack confronted Shadrac. Mitch (NYPD) (Earth-616) Mitch drove the security van to move the Gladiator to a safer facility. Some time later, Mitch witnessed Spider-Man stopping a robbery between 8th and Mercer. Morelli (Earth-616) Sergeant Morelli notified Captain Stacy that Norman Osborn wouldn't let any policeman through the gates of Osborn Industries. Nate (NYPD) (Earth-616) Nate was approached by a kid who confessed the murder of Scott Perkins. O'Leary (Earth-616) O'Leary and Pete witnessed the Missing Link engage the Hulk in battle, until a cop car came to rescue them. Pat (Earth-616) Pat witnessed Captain America enter the Avengers Mansion to attend the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket. Many years later, Pat and his partner thanked Mach-1 for arresting a cat burglar. Paul (NYPD) (Earth-616) Paul witnessed Spider-Man harassing an innocent jewelry shop owner. Petralski (Earth-928) He was present at the crime scene to the subway station on 42nd Street where Daredevil arrived to investigate. Phil (Earth-616) Phil was part of the well-armed cordon thrown around the Stark Enterprises Main Plant when the Melter captured Anthony Stark. Rafferty (Earth-616) Rafferty and his mate encountered Titanium Man after he emerged from the Hudson River. Ralph McElroy (Earth-616) Ralph McElroy and his partner, Luis Dominquez, were patrolling Harlem at around midnight. They happened upon an abandoned church which appeared to be the site of some sort of illegal discotheque. Upon further inspection, the officers found that they had stumbled upon a pagan ritual of the Innocents of God (Earth-616) and their leader Jeremiah. Jeremiah then used his powers on the police officers, turning them into smouldering piles of ash. Ralphie (Earth-616) Ralphie and Ed prevented Peter Parker from seeing his wife. Rangel (Earth-616) Captain Rangel ordered detectives Clemons and Bolt to help the state police in a multiple homicide case in North Creek. Reston (Earth-616) Reston witnessed the Rhino go on a rampage in the Queens neighborhoood of Jamaica. Riddley (Earth-616) Riddley called the Fantastic Four once he believed to recognize the Infant Terrible. Robert Delint (Earth-616) Robert Delint was the detective who inquired about May Parker's gunshot wound. Robert Snipes (Earth-616) Robert Snipes was an officer who testified in the murder trial against Hector Ayala. Rossi (Earth-616) Rossi and his partner Sanchez questioned the Avengers about a brawl on Pier 12. Rudd (Earth-616) Deputy Inspector Rudd helped the Human Torch catch the Fox with Spider-Man. Russ (Earth-616) Russ and his mate were the first to find the body of Captain Jean DeWolff, after she was murdered in cold blood in her apartment. Ryan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Ryan was ordered by Captain Jean DeWolff to keep the Super Skrull occupied while Spider-Man constructed a trap for him. Sanchez (Earth-616) Sanchenz and his partner Rossi questioned the Avengers about a brawl on Pier 12. Sandy (NYPD) (Earth-616) Sandy arrested the street gang who attempted to rob Ernie Popchick and told Spider-Man about the cold blooded murder of Captain Jean DeWolff. Sid (NYPD) (Earth-616) As the Hulk and the Sub-Mariner were spotted in his neighborhood, Sid and his partner came across a group of people who were violating the curfew, and warned them to get quickly off the street. Many years later, during a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Sid and Ann found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away. Stan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Stan read about Spider-Man being suspected of the murder of Captain Stacy. Stark (Earth-616) Sgt. Stark interrogated J. Jonah Jameson after his son attempted to murder him. Tancretti (Earth-616) Officer Tancretti is a racist and anti-superhuman officer serving in a predict in Brooklyn. Tom (Earth-616) Tom let a gang of fake reporters break into the precint to free the Gladiator. Vazquez (Earth-616) Lt. Vazquez was assigned to protect Bloodshed from Bazin's gang. Walter Anderson (Earth-616) Police chief Walter Anderson was one of the three missing top New York officials who were allegedly kidnapped by Scorpio. Watkins (Earth-616) Watkins came with Captain Marsh in Times Square, when Spider-Man was fighting the Master of Vengeance. Willis (NYPD) (Earth-616) Willis and Joey were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff. Willowby (Earth-616) Detective Willowby gave the Tablet of Death and Entropy to Mister Negative. Wilson (NYPD) (Earth-616) Agent Wilson was on duty during the stampede of Stegron and his dinosaurs in Manhattan . Former Members * Betty Dean * Officer Foley, killed by Namor * The Human Torch (android), active in 1940s Gary (NYPD) (Earth-616) Gary was killed by Venom. Haley (Earth-616) Haley was a crooked cop who was slaughtered in Brooklyn by the Hand. Hegerfors (Earth-616) Hegerfors was assigned to protect Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich. Jackie Kessler (Earth-616) A fellow police officer and very close friend of Angela Cairn, Jackie Kessler was slain by Vermin when he broke out of Dr. Kafka's care. Jimmy Jimmy and his partner were the first officers on scene when Harald Jaeklsson and his undead Viking crew made landfall at the South Street Seaport and began slaughtering everyone in sight. Before Jimmy could fire his weapon, Jaekelsson struck him in the forehead with an ax, killing him instantly. Rollinson (Earth-616) Rollinson was a crooked cop who was slaughtered in Brooklyn by the Hand. Scott Moffat (Earth-616) Officer Scott Moffat was killed during a shoot-out at the Cloisters. Scott Perkins (Earth-616) Scott Perkins was killed during an attempted robbery in a Bronx pawn shop. Spanner (Earth-616) Officers Spanner and Trumbull were killed by Paulo Scorcese. Trumbull (Earth-616) Officers Trumbull and Spanner were killed by Paulo Scorcese. References Category:Member Lists